


Lockup

by ragedaisy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragedaisy/pseuds/ragedaisy
Summary: A small vignette about the stalnox that is locked up in the Hyrule Castle dungeon (the one Link has to fight in order to get the Hylian shield). A hylian soldier dies in this story, I don't know if his death counts as graphic or not, but I'm erring on the side of caution.





	Lockup

He remembered the sky. Starlight, moonlight.  
He had not always been here, stones above him, stones around him, a metal gate.  
He had tried to get out once, through that gate, when it was opened, but he could not fit through.

_ They _ must have brought him here.  
_ They _ must have stolen his bones during the day, and taken them to this… place, where there was no sky, nothing to see but these stones. His strength and his anger had not been enough to bring down these walls. They held out against him and so he must wait.  
He soon learned the reason he was here. They had even etched it into a stone tablet in his cell, as if to taunt him.

> _ Test of the Royal Guard - _ _   
_ _ Strike Down the giant foe to become _ _   
_ _ recognized as a knight of the kingdom. _

And strike him down they did. There was no sky here, no starlight, no moonlight, yet the red moon always brought him back, even in this place. And then the battles would start anew.

He yearned for the times when these tiny warriors were not quite as good as they  _ thought  _ they were.   
When they would fall down, when they would desperately scrambled to get away.   
Then he got to show them what hands that could  _ easily  _ snap a tree in half, could do to their fragile bodies...   
As much as he would have liked it otherwise, he could only feast on the terror in their eyes and their screams of agony now, so that would have to do.   
The other tiny warriors always killed him afterwards, but what did it matter to him? The red moon would soon bring him back and then he would have new chance to tear them apart.


End file.
